nunca imagine que fueras tu !
by nekomini
Summary: kagome nunca imagino que el pudiera ser alguien importante en su vida , alguien frió y calculador , persona que siempre pensó que la dejaría sufrir y se hundiera en el dolor y la desolación , pero que pasaría si ella e da cuenta de que es lo contrario a lo que imagino. bueno mal resumen , espero que les guste mucho , seria un honor , que pasaran a leer mi pequeña historia .
1. Chapter 1

** bueno soy nueva y mi nombre es nekomini , es un placer poder escribir para ustedes , aunque esta seria mi primera historia en la que escribo para inuyasha :) espero que les guste **

**y me den su opinión *-* bueno****,**

** empezare con la historia. **

**aun que los personajes principales no serán inuyasha y kagome **

**si no que kagome y sesshomaru :D . **

* * *

** prologo.**

* * *

**ella una joven de 16 años con cabellos azabache con unos hermosos reflejos azules que le llegaban hasta las caderas , ojos color marrón , y una hermosa figura , y tez blanca se encontraba peleando con un chico de cabellos blancos largos hasta los glúteos , ojos color dorados .**

- que es lo que no entiendes inuyasha , volveré a mi época y no quiero que vayas conmigo

- por que no entiendes kagome , no quiero que vayas sola y por que tienes tanta prisa de ir ?

- eso a ti no te incumbe , solo quiero irme ¬¬ **: kagome ya se empezaba a irritar** ¨_solo quiero olvidarme de ti , ya no aguanto que me sigas mintiendo , estoy aburida de que siempre me dejes por kikyo y me des falsas esperanzas¨ _

**-** si pero si te vas , tu no volverás , siempre que estas molesta no vuelves :**dijo agarrándola dela mano , cosa que hizo que kagome se sonrojara , pero trato de disimularlo con una gran sonrisa . **

-vamos inuyasha , te prometo que volveré , no te preocupes como los voy a dejar , si tenemos que seguir con la busqueda de la perla** : dijo deslizándose para entrar al poso . **

- esta bien ,pero no demores :**dijo , soltando su mano y ver como kagome desaparecía en el fondo de este . **

* * *

**~mientras que del otro lado del poso , kagome ya había salido , por lo que empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas~ .**

- ya no aguanto mas , no quiero volver a ver a inuyasha junto a kikyo , me parte el alma , quisiera no volver jamas ¨_ pero si hago eso quien reunirá los fragmento , baaa de que me preocupo , quizás si desaparezco de su lado , inuyasha buscara a kikyo y esta los ayudara ¨_

**kagome al salir del templo , lo primero que hizo fue secarse las lagrimas , y fue directamente a su casa donde figio una sonrisa , para no preocupar a su familia , y en especial a su mamá que siempre sospechaba de lo que le sucedía. **_  
_

-YA LLEGUE !:**grito con fuerzas cosa que enseguida , su madre la recibió con un abrazo .**

bien venida kagome te extrañe,¿ por cuanto tiempo te quedaras ? : **le pregunto su madre mientra la detalladamente , estaba igual , solo que un poco mas grande . **

-mm no se madre , como unos tres días , solo que quería descanzar de todo : **dijo mientras iba a dejar sus cosas a la habitación  
**

-¿cariño quieres darte un baño ?:** le pregunto su madre cosa que respondió con un gran SIIII .**


	2. PRUEBAMELO !

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR MI PEQUEÑO PROLOGO *-* GOMEN POR HABERLO ESCRITO MUY CORTITO :P ES QUE NUNCA PENSE QUE PUDIERA RECIBIR 5 COMENTARIOS EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESO ME EMOCIONO **

**BUENO ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO PARA USTEDES , QUE COMENTARON *-* **

**GRACIAS :)**

* * *

**en el capitulo anterior :**

-YA LLEGUE !:**grito con fuerzas cosa que enseguida , su madre la recibió con un abrazo .**

bien venida kagome te extrañe,¿ por cuanto tiempo te quedaras ? : **le pregunto su madre mientra la detalladamente , estaba igual , solo que un poco mas grande .**

-mm no se madre , como unos tres días , solo que quería descanzar de todo : **dijo mientras iba a dejar sus cosas a la habitación  
**

-¿cariño quieres darte un baño ?:** le pregunto su madre cosa ****que respondió con un gran SIIII .**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1: PRUEBAMELO !**_

* * *

**mientras que kagome se daba una refrescante ducha , algo se le cruzaba por la mente .**

- que es lo que are : **dijo hundiéndose en el agua **_¨ siento que no soy capas de soportar mas el ser el plato de segunda mesa de inuyasha , ya que el ama kikyo , se que el nunca me mirará con esos ojos con los que la ve , esos ojos llenos de amor el cual demuestras que daría la vida por protegerla ¨_ **pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.**

- sera que nunca llegue a ocupar un lado de tu corazón inuyasha , si tan solo quisieras que me alejara de tu lado , solo dímelo que tan solo así yo los dejare en paz y tendrás el camino libre para estar con kikyo , sin preocuparte por mi **-dijo saliendo del agua ya que se empezaba a marear , por el vapor por lo que se coloco una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo y cabellos , para marcharse a dormir .**

-bien mañana volveré a la época antigua -** dijo mientras se secaba su largo cabello azabache .**

* * *

**~mientras que del otro lado del poso ~.**

**inuyasha se encontraba rodeado de una luz rosada, tan pura que el mismo diablo envidiaría y destruiría una luz que compartía , al igual que kagome .**

-vamos inuyasha , tu no me amas tu amas a kagome** : dijo una voz algo parecido al de kagome .**

-no , yo a la que amo es a ti , a kagome la quiero como una hermana nada mas **: dijo inuyasha mientras abrazaba a la chica .**

-si pero , ese cariño que tienes como hermano , se puede esfumar y la puedes querer como algo mas **: le seguía insistiendo la chica ya que estaba insegura .**

-mira te lo diré KIKYO ERES LA ÚNICA QUE AMO Y A NADIE MAS! **: lo grito para que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor lo escuchara.**

-promete una cosa **: dijo kikyo al escuchar a inuyasha estaba feliz pero debía asegurarse que no sintiera nada hacia kagome.**

-claro , cualquier cosa ?** : dijo inuyasha tratando de besarle .**

- cuando kagome vuelva quiero que les digas esas mismas palabras , ya que si no se lo dices , dudare en creerte de que solo me amas ami **-cosa que sorprendió a inuyasha , cosa que dudo si en decirle o no ,pero se dio cuenta que kikyo estaba marchando .**

-pero kikyo a donde vas .

- a donde mas inuyasha , me voy de este lugar , ya que veo que la prefieres a ella en vez de ami y eso me hiere mucho -** con unas lagrimas fingidas . **

- te lo prometo , en cuanto vuelva kagome se lo diré y quiero que tu estés hay para que veas que si se lo diré -**con una mirada decidida.**

- y bien cuando piensas decirle todo eso ? para ir ese día o antes .

- cuando llegue , tres días después ya que tu sabes cuando llega a esta época des de hay cuenta tres días.

- bien entonces ... : **pero fue cayada debido a que inuyasha la beso , cosa que kikyo no hizo mas que responder dejándose llevar por el momento ** .

* * *

**~ al día siguiente ~**

**kagome ya se encontraba en el poso , ya que iba a volver muy temprano , ya apenas eran las 8 :00 de la mañana , pero su madre como siempre estaba levantada junto a su hija , lista para dejarla al poso . **

- hija por favor cuidate , no me gustaria saber que te pasara algo **: dijo dandole un gran abrazo , con mucha ternura como tal lo hace toda madre .**

- claro mamá no te preocupes , bueno ahora no esperare mucho tiempo para venir a verte : **dijo correspondiendo el abrazo **- bien entonces me voy llendo te amo mucho mamá :** dandole un beso en la mejilla , cosa que fue correspondida por su madre . **

**en ese momento kagome le dio la ultima sonrisa a su mamá , entrando al poso , para ser envuelta por una luz , rosa y calida eso significaba que estaba siendo transportada hacia la epoca antigua .Al llegar subio por unas malezas que se encontraban al interior del poso por lo que le complico un poco ya que llebava su gran mochila amarilla , por lo que al subir no se encontro con nadie , cosa que la desiluciono un poco ,pensaba que inuyasha se encontraria afuera del poso esperandola , como siempre lo solia hacer pero estab vez no lo hizo.**

** 1° COSA PARA OLVIDARSE DE EL , NO LA BUSCABA COMO ANTES . **

**entonces se salio del poso , sin antes darse cuenta que unos ojos la miraban eraan dorados con un deje de tristeza , por lo que aun sin darse cuenta se marcho del lugar , para dirijirse hacia la casa de la anciana kaede , por lo que fue recibida por una bola de pelos café claro . **

-¡ KAGOMEE! **:grito aquella bola de pelo la cual resulto ser shippo.**

-¡SHIPPO ! QUE GUSTO VERTE **: dijo agarrando a shippo el cual se habia lansado a sus brazos .**

-WAAAAA kagome te estrañe **: dijo ahora derramando algunas lagrimas .**

-yo igual shippo , pero no llores solo fue un dia **: dijo calmando las lagrimas de alque pequeño yukai** ¨_jejeje ._.u me imagino , como estara si me voy para siempre ^-^°¨_

-si pero aun así te extrañe kagome .

-yo igual , y los chicos ? sango , miroku y inuyasha ?

- bueno sango y miruko , fueron a la aldea cercana , por una proviciones y inuyasha no lo veo desde la noche anterior** : dijo poniendo cara de preocupacion** .

- mmm ... bueno que tal si vamos a dejar mi mochila y vamos a dejar mi mochila y vamos adar una vuelta al bosque nosotros dos solitos ?

-siii , entonces vamos rapido **: dijo poniendo contento ya que iria a dar una vuelta solo con kagome , por lo que fueron a dejar su mochila y emprendieron el viaje al bosque .**

* * *

**~ mientras que por otro lado del bosque ~**

**cierto taiyoukay se encontraba en el borde de un lago sentado , el cual el viento recorria sus cabellos blancos largos , se mostraba un cierto deje de seriedad en sus ojos , podrian ser tan frio como el mismo hielo , se encontarba con el seño fruncido y con la vista ida , por lo que parecia estar pensando , el se encontraba solo ya que a sus acompañantes los dejo en un lugar seguro para que no le sucediera nada a ninguno de los dos , aun que no le gustara admitirlo . **

- _¨ ¿por que razon esa chica salia de ese poso ? se que es una chica rara ¨_ _:_**pensaba mientras se paraba de aquel lugar por lo que comenzo a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que por casualidad se encontro con un detectable olor el cual el sabia aquien pertenecia , por lo que decidio acercarse mas , como el lo habia previsto hay estaba su detestable hermano con la miko muerta , cosa que estaban hablando de una cosa que le llamo mucho la atencion . **

* * *

**~ en la conversacion de inuyasha y kikyo ~ **

-bien como lo senti kagome llego hoy , por lo que esperaré tres dias , para ver si hablas con ella y le dices que me amas a mi y a nadie mas : idjo la miko con inuyasha en brazos .

-si cuando llegue el momento le dire a kagome, para que veas que a la que amo es ati y kagome es como una hermana : dijo besandola .

- bien yo solo quiero que me lo pruebes inuyasha , ya que tu me haces dudar sobre si me amas o no : le dijo saliendo del beso

- y tu como lo sabes yo te amo ati y no lo dudes kikyo .

* * *

**los dos sigueiron con la conversacion , sin darse cuenta de la precencia de sesshomaru que los veia , pero al escuchar lo que estos tramaban , decidio irse del lugar y caminar nuevamente sin rumbo , por lo que llego aun pequeño campo de flores , al llegar se dio cuenta que hay se encontraba aquella acompañante de su hermano , aquella miko extraña la cual habia visto salir de aquel poso , junto a ese pequeño youkai que siempre la acompañaba , por lo que inconcientemente se acerco haciendo que kagome se diera cuenta de su precencia . **

- a sesshomaru eres tu , ¿que es lo que hacer aqui ?: **dijo sonriendole de la manera mas sincera .**

- hn eres tu mujer ¬¬: dijo tratando de no conversar mucho .

- dime , donde se encuentra rin y jaken ? asi es como se llama el enano verde **: dijo sacandole una pequeña sonrisa al taiyoukai , cosa que kagome no pudo divisar .**

- los deje en un lugar lejano a este : dijo sin ningun interes en decir mas .

- aaa , entonces les puedes dar saludos de mi parte ^-^.

-hn como sea ¬¬

- dime , por casualidad no has visto a inuyasha ?

-hn no aun que supe una cosa la cual no te agradara :** dijo mirandola de reojo , para ver que exprecion olocaba aquella miko .**

- a si como que cosa ? si se puede saber? :** con una cara de curiosidad O.o**

- bueno eso lo sabras en tres dias , aunque te digo , estate atenta y no te dire nada mas **: dijo ahora marchandose , hasta que escucho un el grito de aquella miko . **

- PRUEBAME DE QUE LO DICES , NO ES MENTIRA!

-NO TENGO MOTIVO A MENTIRTE HUMANA ESTUPIDA **: por primera vez habia gritado para ser escuchado por una simple humana . **

- QUEEEE ...! : **grito al escuchar que le llamaba humana y mas en sima estupida .**

**sin mas que decir , sesshomaru se fue de su lado , sin importarle las quejas de kagome , al ser llamada humana. **

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_** bueno espero que le haya gustado , bueno este es el primer capitulo :) , muchas gracias , por comentar y pasar a leer , bueno algun comentario , idea o quejas (ojalas que quejas no :P ) seran bien recibidas :d ya qe siempre estare dispuestas a que me sean de ayuda :) **_

_**bueno le agradeceria si se pasan por los comentarios para saber su opinion **_

_**las o los , quiere **_

_**~ NEKOMINI ~ **_


	3. ni siquiera un ¿por favor? parte I

**bueno aquí me encuentro de nuevo solo espero que aya mejorado mi ortografía , jejej se que me equivoque en varias palabras :P **

**BUENO ESTE CAPITULO SE LO QUERÍA DEDICAR A MI QUERIDA AMIGA ¨CUBI ¨ Y COMO OBVIO QUE A LAS **

**QUE ME HAN DADO CONSEJOS :p BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)**

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA :p **

* * *

_**en el capitulo anterior :**_

-hn no aun que supe una cosa la cual no te agradara :** dijo mirandola de reojo , para ver que exprecion olocaba aquella miko .**

- a si como que cosa ? si se puede saber? :** con una cara de curiosidad O.o**

- bueno eso lo sabras en tres dias , aunque te digo , estate atenta y no te dire nada mas **: dijo ahora marchandose , hasta que escucho un el grito de aquella miko .**

- PRUEBAME DE QUE LO DICES , NO ES MENTIRA!

-NO TENGO MOTIVO A MENTIRTE HUMANA ESTUPIDA **: por primera vez habia gritado para ser escuchado por una simple humana .**

- QUEEEE ...! : **grito al escuchar que le llamaba humana y mas en sima estupida .**

**sin mas que decir , sesshomaru se fue de su lado , sin importarle las quejas de kagome , al ser llamada humana.**

* * *

_**NI SIQUIERA UN ¿POR FAVOR? PARTE I**_

* * *

**kagome al ser dejada atrás reclamándole al aire , ya que sesshomaru se había ido sin prestarle la mayor atención del mundo , decidió por jugar u rato mas con shippo , para después volver a la aldea junto con los demás , pero algo en especial la había dejado con la duda .**

_-que es lo que habrá querido decir sesshomaru , con lo de espera tres días y veras ?_**- dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla . pero fue interrumpida por una pequeña y suave voz . **

-kagome , que es lo que sucede ? **- pregunto el pequeño shippo al ver a su querida madre adoptiva en las nubes .**

-¡¿he ?! no , no me sucede nada shippo , ven sera mejor que nos vayamos junto con los demás o sino inuyasha nos vendrá a buscar .

-SIIII !

**cosa que los dos emprendieron el viaje hacia la aldea donde vive la anciana kaede , en el camino shippo opto por jugar , y a la vez recogía varias flores para kagome la cual estaba demasiado feliz al ver como shippo jugaba .**

**al pasar los minutos los dos llegaron a la aldea , cosa que fueron recibidos por una exterminadora la cual resulto se la mejor amiga de kagome .**

-kagome bienvenida **- le dijo la chica con un abrazo de su parte**

-muchas gracias sango , dime ¿como estas ?-**pregunto kagome al responder el abrazo .**

-muy bien gracias , y dime¿ donde estaban ? hace rato vimos tu mochila , pero a ti no , tampoco a shippo cosa que nos preocupo **- dijo con una mirada de alivio , ya que se había asustado al no ver a su querida amiga .**

-estaba dando un paseo junto con shippo , al no encontrarlos , nos fuimos a jugar-** dijo rascándose la cabeza de forma infantil .**

-y sabes una cosa sango , mientras jugábamos se apareció sesshomaru y le dijo una cosa a kagome que no entendí muy bien .

- sesshomaru ?** - pregunto sango algo curiosa -**¿ y que fue la cosa que les dijo ?.

- bueno el dijo algo de ¨espera tres días y veras ¨ **- dijo con una mirada confundida ,ya que era muy chiquito para entender , pero se encontraba en las misma situación que kagome y sango.**

- bueno eso creo que lo sabremos cuando llegue el día **- dijo una voz de tras de ellas por lo que reaccionaron rápidamente .**

-MIROKU! **- dijeron las al ver que el moje escuchaba la conversación.**

- que no le enseñaron que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas sin invitación alguna es de mala educación** - dijo kagome al ver que miroku acercaba su mano por detrás de sango pero antes que le pudiera avisar a su amiga este ya se había ganado una cachetada de parte de la exterminadora .**

-jajaja eso te pasa por tonto miroku **- dijo shippo riendo a carcajadas junto con kagome .**

**pero justo en ese momento llego inuyasha , el cual se encontraba desaparecido todo el día y noche anterior .**

* * *

**~ mientras en cual quier parte de la época ._.u~**

**se encontraba aquel youkai de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados , caminando junto a la pequeña rin la cual tenia un leve parecido con kagome ( leve yo diría que demasiado ), jaken no se encontraba ya que sesshomaru lo había enviado a que averiguara sobre naraku ya que quería acabar rápido con el , por lo que tendría que ir a ver al youkai del norte , para ver si a tenido noticias de naraku , pero no podría llevarse a la pequeña rin . **

- ¨sera mejor que rin se quede con esa miko , a la cual estima mucho ¨**-pensó sesshomaru , pero quiso hacer la prueba para ver si se alegraba o se pondría triste .**

-rin hoy te dejare junto con esa detestable humana**- dijo sin mirarla ya que sabia que ella le pondría una cara triste pidiéndole acompañarlo . **

-hee ? y que detestable humana ? -** dijo sin pedirle ir con el ya que sabia que se debía de algo grande .**

- con esa extraña miko llamada ¿kagome ?**- el se sabia su nombre pero no quería demostrarlo, ya que heriría su orgullo . **

- que ? con la O.O si si si , me quedare encantada con ella ? pero cuando iré donde ella ?**- dijo saltando de un lado a otro . **

**- **ahora mismo te iré a dejar , donde el grupo del híbrido **- dijo comenzando con su caminata mientras rin lo seguí muy feliz , ya que se quedara con alguien a quien quiere mucho .**

**cosa que no tenían que caminar demasiado ya que se encontraban cerca de aquella aldea llena de detestables humanos .**

* * *

**~mientras que inuyasha llego a la aldea ~ **

-vaya joven inuyasha , conque ya se opto por aparecer -** dijo miroku al ver llegara inuyasha** -¿donde te encontrabas ?

- caminando , y me aparezco cuando quiera -** dijo mas frió de lo normal** .

- que es lo que te paso perro ? estas raro **- dijo shippo dándole un zape en la cabeza mientras corría ,cosa que hizo que inuyasha se molestara y lo siguiera .**

-vaya si siguen siendo unos niños haass * suspiro * **- dijo kagome,**** pero en eso momento sintió una presencia viniendo desde el bosque , presencia que ella ya conocía , pero ella no fue la una única en sentirla , inuyasha al sentir la presencia saco inmediatamente a tessaiga , por lo que causo que miroku y sango pusieran posición de ataque y shippo corriera hacia kagome, la cual se encontraba serena.**

**en eso una sombra se podía divisar entre los arboles de bosque hasta que inuyasha dio a conocer su identidad .**

- SESSHOMARU QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES ? A QUE VIENES ? **-grito inuyasha apuntando a su ¨hermano¨con tessaiga .**

-hmn contigo nada hibrido -**dijo saliendo del bosque junto con la pequeña rin , al ver a kagome enseguida salio corriendo para abrazarla **

-SEÑORITA KAGOME , QUE GUSTO -** dijo en los brazos de kagome.**

**- **hola pequeña rin como te encuentran , que hacen aquí ? ** - pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo .**

- bueno le quería preguntar si me podía quedar con usted durante este y los siguiente dos días ya que el amo sesshomaru tiene algo importante que hace y no me puede llevar **- dijo mirándola con una hermosa sonrisa llena de sinceridad. **

-claro que puedes ,pero sesshomaru **- dijo fijando su vista hacia cierto youkai nombrado** - estas de acuerdo a que se quede conmigo ?-** le pregunto cosa que sesshomaru solo se digno en asentir .**-

- ven humana tengo que hablar contigo -** dijo caminando hacia el bosque , cosa que kagome solo siguió ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de inuyasha. **

**los dos pararon en un lugar no muy lejos de la aldea , por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que kagome decidió romperlo hablándole primero .**

-dime sesshomaru que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo ?

- no quiero saber que le paso algo a rin , por lo que te ira muy mal humana .

- no te preocupe no le pasara nada , y no me digas humana mi nombre es K-A-G-O-M-E Y TODO JUNTO SUENA KAGOME , VES ES MUY FÁCIL **- dijo burlándose de el haciendo que se molestara mucho , cosa que sesshomaru la agarro del cuello elevándola , pero sin apretarla ****solo para causarle un susto** .

- no te burles de mi sabes muy bien que ahora tu vida esta en mis mano -** del hecho que la tuviera agarrada del cuello . **

- si si si ya entendí , dime hasta cuando piensas dejar a rin conmigo ?

- la vendré a buscar dentro de dos días , así que no te marches de la aldea con ella o no te mato detestable humana - **dijo soltándola del cuello , por lo que automáticamente se sobo el lado afectado -** así que cuídala , dile que me marche** - dando rumbo a la oscuridad del bosque .**

-QUEE ! NI SIQUIERA UN POR FAVOR ?

- hmn quisieras .

- uuuuiiii me enfermas ¬¬

* * *

**Bueno termine mi capitulo , lo siento mucho el a verme demorado mucho u.u **

**les pido que me perdonen :P bueno espero que el capitulo se de su agrado :D jajajaja bueno , trate de hacerlo con la mejor **

**ortografía**** :D y se me fueron algunas faltas , ruego que me disculpen **

**bueno trate de tomar sus consejos :D y espero no decepcionar los o las :D**

**BYE BYE ~ NEKOMINI ~**


	4. Ni siquera una ¿gracias ? PARTE II

**_ Bueno les pido que me disculpen por la demora u.u , yo se que demore mucho _  
**

**_pero aquí le traigo otro capitulo :D _**

**_espero que sea de su agrado _**

**_bueno aquí va_**

**_~NEKOMINI~ _**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior : **

**los dos pararon en un lugar no muy lejos de la aldea , por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que kagome decidió romperlo hablándole primero .**

-dime sesshomaru que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo ?

- no quiero saber que le paso algo a rin , por lo que te ira muy mal humana .

- no te preocupe no le pasara nada , y no me digas humana mi nombre es K-A-G-O-M-E Y TODO JUNTO SUENA KAGOME , VES ES MUY FÁCIL **- dijo burlándose de el haciendo que se molestara mucho , cosa que sesshomaru la agarro del cuello elevándola , pero sin apretarla ****solo para causarle un susto** .

- no te burles de mi sabes muy bien que ahora tu vida esta en mis mano -** del hecho que la tuviera agarrada del cuello .**

- si si si ya entendí , dime hasta cuando piensas dejar a rin conmigo ?

- la vendré a buscar dentro de dos días , así que no te marches de la aldea con ella o no te mato detestable humana - **dijo soltándola del cuello , por lo que automáticamente se sobo el lado afectado -** así que cuídala , dile que me marche** - dando rumbo a la oscuridad del bosque .**

-QUEE ! NI SIQUIERA UN POR FAVOR ?

- hmn quisieras .

- uuuuiiii me enfermas ¬¬

* * *

**_NI SIQUIERA UN ¿ GRACIAS ? PARTE II _**

* * *

**Cuando sesshomaru desapareció en la oscuridad , dejo a kagome con cierto desconcierto debido que quedo completamente como una loca al reclamar le al aire ,por su suerte nadie se encontraba cerca como para verla y titularla , por lo que decidió volver a la aldea .**

- no se como la pequeña rin aguanta a ese demonio , si es tan detestable ¨pero lindo ¨-** peso lo ultimo mientras daba rumbo a la aldea .**

- he? por que pensé eso , no , no yo no lo encuentro lindo -** dijo en voz alta** - como puedo pensar eso , debo de haberme golpeado en la cabeza , si eso debió ser .

**después de estar reclamando con ella misma , no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la cabaña de la anciana kaede , si no hasta la la pequeña rin salto abrazarla , sorprendiendo la en el momento . **

- bienvenida de nuevo señorita kagome , ¿ y el amo sesshomaru ? **- pregunto viendo que kagome había llegado sola**

- bueno el se fue y dijo que te cuidaras mucho -** dijo mintiendo un poco en lo de ¨dijo que te cuidaras ¨, pero no le importo ya que vio a rin muy feliz**

- el amo sesshomaru me mando a decir que me cuidara , si es así le are caso -** dijo saltando de un lado a otro , para después correr hacia shippo** - shippo vamos a jugar -** mostrando le una bella y sincera sonrisa**

- claro rin vamos **- respondió aquella sonrisa mientras los dos se agarraban de la mano y iban a jugar a un sendero llenos de flores**

**mientras que kagome , sango, miroku y inuyasha entraban a la cabaña para hacer el almuerzo ya que nadie había comido y morían de hambre , por lo que kagome y sango cocinaban , miroku y inuyasha fueron por mas leña, mientras que los niños junto con kirara jugaban , hasta que kagome los llamo para comer por lo que ellos feliz mente obedecieron , ya adentro sirvieron y comieron como familia hasta que en un vago pensamiento envolvió a kagome.**

-_ vaya todo es tan divertido con rin acá seria genial si sesshomaru se encontrara con nosotros - _ruborizándose a tal pensamiento , que no fe fijo que alguien la miraba fijamente como analizando a su mejor amiga ._  
_

- kagome que es lo que piensas -** pregunto a su mejor amiga , por lo que la saco de su mundo de pensamientos causando que kagome bajara de las nubes convirtiéndose en un tomate humano .**

-he no en nada sango solo en lo genial que seria ir a bañarse a una termas , solo eso - **mintió para salir de los ojos de todos sus amigos .**

- bueno si es así que tal si vamos a algunas que quedan por acá cerca , vamos con la pequeña rin y shippo **- dijo sango como creyendo le a su amiga , pero no la quería incomodar con sus extrañas preguntas .**

- genial que tal si nos vamos luego y aprovechamos de jugar un rato con los niños y kirara **- propuso kagome** - pero esta claro que sin inuyasha y miroku - **cosa que las dos chicas miraron a los nombrados causándole un escalofrió en su espalda , por lo que rápidamente asintieron **

* * *

**~ mientras con sesshomaru ~**

**aquel taiyoukai se encontraba con el youkai , que parecía sapo el cual había regresado de la misión que sesshomaru le había encargado .**

- y bien empieza a hablar -** dijo frió y autoritaria mente sesshomaru , causando que su fiel sirviente temblara**

- bueno es que en las tierras del oeste , no se a informado sobre tal hanyou de naraku y en ningunos de los otros lugares de sengoku -** dijo jaken arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada ante su amo para que no le hiciera nada , pero con lo que se encontró al levantar la vista fue que sesshomaru estaba con la cabeza mirando al cielo. **

- eso quiere decir que el maldito de naraku a estado escondiéndose **- dijo para después mirar fijamente a jaken , para después propinarle una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar **

-waaa - sollozo el enano verde - eso me paso por confiarme mucho , ah! ahora que caigo donde esta la niña molesta de rin ? - pregunto con algo de curiosidad jaken .

- ella esta con la humana que acompaña a el hibrido de mi hermano

- aa eso quiere que la va a dejar aya para siempre *-* - dijo jaken con brillo en sus ojos

-mañana iremos a buscarla , aparte tendremos un gran espectáculo- d**ijo sesshomaru al recordar lo escuchado aquel día que kagome se marcho** - _aunque no me gustaría que aquella humana llorara_ - **lo ultimo lo pensó cosa que se sorprendió , pero no lo demostró** _-pero por que demonios pienso es algo debio de haberme hecho esa humana _**-**** pensó con mal humor **

**- **_pero que es lo que le habrá pasado a mi amo bonito que se puso de tan mal humor de repente bueno sera mejor que no lo interrumpa o me ira mal** -**_**pensó jaken alejándose del lado de su amo .**

- en marcha jaken - dijo sesshomaru algo enojado

- he ? a donde iremos amo bonito ?-** pregunto cosa que recibió una mirada fija y fría** .

- solo camina o te mato ¬¬**- dijo sessh frío sin mostrar ninguna emoción .**

**pero no le quiso decir a su fiel sirviente que se encaminarían a la aldea de aquella sacerdotisa ya que se encontraban un poco lejos y a sesshomaru no le gustaba ir apurado , le gustaba caminar pacíficamente cuando se lo proponía pero algo lo tenia incomodo aquel pensamiento ,que había tenido por kagome era tan solo una humana en la cual no debería de estar pensando si no que debería de pensar**

* * *

**~ con las chicas y shippo ~**

**ellos se encontraban en las aguas termales como lo habían planeado en la cena , por lo que así hicieron , rin y shippo jugando con el agua mientras que sango trataba de convencer a kagome a que le contara sobre el sonrojo que había tenido kagome en la cena , claro que también estaban con kirara que vigilaba que nadie las espiara o se atreviera a acercase .**

- vamos kagome cuéntame en quien pensabas cuando te sonrojaste -** dijo como cantando -** te prometo que no le diré a nadie dime en quien pensabas , por que yo se que estabas mintiendo

- bueno y..yo ... estaba ..pensando ..en .. sessh ..- **dijo sonrojándose -** en sess... sessho.._sesshomaru_ -** lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para que su amiga nomas lo pueda escuchar.**

- QUE! EN SESSH... -** pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que kagome le tapo la boca con sus manos dándole a entender de que nadie debia saberlo, por lo que comenzó a susurrar -** _como que pensabas en sesshomaru y por que te sonrojaste al pensar en el ?_

_- bueno no se por que pensé en el solo se me vino a la mente , por favor no se lo digas a nadie menos a inuyasha **- **_**dijo mirando a su amiga cosa que asintió .**

-_claro pero dime que el lo que piensas de el **-**_** le pregunto poniéndola nerviosa cosa que no paso desapercibido por sango .**

-_ bueno es lindo y guapo , pero ... ami me gusta inuyasha no puedo pensar eso de sesshomaru **- **_**dijo sonrojándose-** bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos ya que se hace tarde y deben de estar muy cansados** - dijo kagome mirando a los niños que bostezaban.**

- siiii !-** dijeron rin y shippo al uniso mientras se dirigían al borde de la aguas , para vestirse e irse a la aldea de la anciana kaede .**

**por lo que así hicieron en el camino se encontraron con miroku e inuyasha el cual al verlas corrió rápidamente hacia ellas , por lo que miroku no le quedo otra que seguirlo**

- se demoraron mucho **- dijo inuyasha parándose frente a kagome**

- que mas querías estábamos disfrutando de un baño para relajarnos , que no era para eso a lo que fuimos -** dijo kagome , cosa que sango asintió .**

- bueno inuyasha estaba bien que se tomen si tiempo aparte me hubiera gustado ver a sangito sin ropita **- dijo mirandola libidinosamente de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies , pero con lo que no contó fue con ...**

-¡ TU MONJE PERVERTIDO! **- grito sango propinándole un golpe en su mejilla dejando le la mano marcada.**

- no era para tanto sanguito -** dijo viendo como sango seguía su camino junto con los niños .**

- vamos kagome dime por que se demoraron tanto **- dijo inuyasha molestándola , por lo que kagome se enfado diciendo su famoso ..**

- INUYASHA ¡ABAJO!** - grito para seguir su camino y e irse directamente a dormir , cosa que lo aria en compañía con rin y shippo en ese saco de dormir .**

- KAGOME POR QUE LO HICISTE -** grito inuyasha desde afuera .**

**ya nada importaba ya que se habían ido a dormir sin tomar le importancia a inuyasha y sus reclamos , pero se tranquilizo al rato ya que se sentía extraño tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder , pero decidió no tomar le importancia ya que tendría que pensar en la forma en que le dirá a kagome que prefirió quedarse con kikyo , por lo que se fue a recostar a las ramas de un árbol , para pensar en ello .**

* * *

**~ al día siguiente ~**

**ya todos habían despertado y desayunado e inuyasha ya había pensado en la forma en que decirle a kagome su decisión solo esperaba que kikyo la sacerdotisa muerta apareciera para dar comienzo con lo prometido , ya habían pasado una dos horas , por lo que kagome sintió una presencia muy conocida para ella y supo que aquel taiyoukai había ido a buscar a rin , cosa que inuyasha igual sintió y se puso en guardia rápidamente por si las dudas se le ocurre atacar .**

- rin sesshomaru viene por ti **- dijo kagome saliendo de la cabaña , encontrándose con aquel hermoso youkai de mirada dorada y cabellos como la plata que esperaba uno cuando metros mas alejado junto con jaken y ah um .**

- amo sesshomaru , que bueno verlo **- dijo rin corriendo a su lado para regalar una hermosa sonrisa .**

- bien entonces vayámonos - **dijo dándose vuelta para irse de ese lugar hasta que kagome hablo .**

- muchas gracias KAGOME por cuidar de rin **- dijo kagome con un tono sarcástico , cosa que sesshomaru no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino .**

- que ni siquiera una gracias sesshomaru -** dijo caminando hacia el hasta que se detuvo en seco al sentir otra presencia volteando al lugar donde se encontraba el individuo dando a conocerlo .**

- ki...kyo que haces acá **- dijo sorprendida ya que inuyasha se gano al lado de esta .**

- kagome tenemos que hablar **- dijo inuyasha** - pero primero que nada por que sigue acá sesshomaru -** dijo viendo que su medio hermano mayor no se marchaba .**

- esto se torna interesante hibrido -** dijo caminando hacia kagome quedando unos cuantos pasos alejados .**

- que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo inuyasha y que hace kikyo acá **- dijo para escuchar lo que tenian que decirle sin importarle la compañia del taiyoukai .**

-bueno lo que tenemos que hablar es...

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**Bueno acá termino mi capitulo y pido disculpa por la demora bueno como siempre les quería decir que muchas gracias **_

_**y espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier queja duda **_

_**comentario u opinión son bien venido , menos las groserías**_

_**bueno espero su opinión y nos leemos luego esta vez **_

_**prometo que subiré otro capitulo pronto :D **_

_**disculpen la falta de ortografía pliss :D ;) **_

_** bye bye **_

_**~NEKOMINI ~ **_


	5. POR QUE AMI , CONOCIÉNDOTE -

- amo sesshomaru , que bueno verlo **- dijo rin corriendo a su lado para regalar una hermosa sonrisa .**

- bien entonces vayámonos - **dijo dándose vuelta para irse de ese lugar hasta que kagome hablo .**

- muchas gracias KAGOME por cuidar de rin **- dijo kagome con un tono sarcástico , cosa que sesshomaru no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino .**

- que ni siquiera una gracias sesshomaru -** dijo caminando hacia el hasta que se detuvo en seco al sentir otra presencia volteando al lugar donde se encontraba el individuo dando a conocerlo .**

- ki...kyo que haces acá **- dijo sorprendida ya que inuyasha se gano al lado de esta .**

- kagome tenemos que hablar **- dijo inuyasha** - pero primero que nada por que sigue acá sesshomaru -** dijo viendo que su medio hermano mayor no se marchaba .**

- esto se torna interesante hibrido -** dijo caminando hacia kagome quedando unos cuantos pasos alejados .**

- que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo inuyasha y que hace kikyo acá **- dijo para escuchar lo que tenían que decirle sin importarle la compañia del taiyoukai .**

-bueno lo que tenemos que hablar es...

* * *

**_POR QUE AMI , CONOCIÉNDOTE *-* ._**

* * *

_-_vamos inuyasha dile de una maldita vez **- dijo kikyo algo fastidiada .**

- la cosa de la que tenemos que hablar es que ya no quiero estar mas contigo y que elijo a kikyo , para que se quede a mi lado **-dijo inuyasha con miedo en sus ojos , miedo a saber a como reaccionaria kagome .**

**kagome al escuchar a inuyasha quedo de piedra , ya que nunca se imaginaria que el le dijera todo frente a todos menos frente a sesshomaru , también por que se encontraba kikyo . Lo habrá hecho para que la viera sufrí , bueno si eso quería lo había logrado.**

- i..inu..inyasha por...qu..e ? **- dijo con voz entre cortada , empezaba a quebrarse en realidad no le dolía que inuyasha le dijera si no que es como si le hubieran humillado .**

- por que yo realmente amo a kikyo y a ti te veo como una hermana y nada mas -** dijo inuyasha mientras veía que kagome se ponía una mano en los ojos iba a llorar .**

(**BUENO AHORA NARRA SESSHOMARU ) **

**_no se por que pero al ver que la humana iba llorar , no lo aguante mas por lo que de un rápido impulso la tome y la aleje de aquel lugar, el saber que el estúpido híbrido la viera sufrir junto con la sacerdotisa muerta me enfermaba por lo que rápidamente la tome de la cintura delicadamente y me marche rápidamente del lugar llevándola por instinto a un campo de flores , el cual estaba rodeados de arboles , quizás se tranquilice en ese lugar , la dejo en el suelo para que se reponga pero la única acción que hizo fue abrazarse a mi pecho , eso me dejo sorprendido pero no se lo iba a demostrar , pero mi cuerpo no me hacia caso y me volvió a traicionar la abrace , la tenia abrasada pero con lo que no había contado era que kagome empezará a hablar ._**

- *snif snif * dime por que razón , por que razón estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mi , por que ami - **dijo kagome mientras lloraba .**

- bueno eso no lo tienes que decir ya que pueden haber cosas peores que estas **- dije tratando que se calmara , yo el gran lord de las tierras del oeste consolando a esta humana como era eso posible .**

- si pero tu no sabes que se siente el que la persona que quieres te diga esas cosas **- me dijo ella como si lo supiera todo en el mundo .**

- no hables si no sabes , tu no sabes nada de mi **- dije algo enfadado , pero aun la mantenía abrazada.**

- pero me gustaría saber sobre ti - **me dijo ella por lo que me sorprendió mucho ¨ella quería saber sobre mi ¨-** dime que es lo que quieres saber **- por lo que pude notar se sorprendió , bueno ella es la afortunada que podrá preguntar me .**

-bueno si no quieres saber sobre mi , no te diré **- le dije para que se apresurará en contestar cosa que así fue .**

- no espera si quiero saber sobre ti sesshomaru - **me dijo ella kagome viéndome a los ojos**

-y bien que quieres saber ?** - dije aun sin mostrar emoción , no podía dejar que ella se fijara que mostraba un poco de interés en mis ojos.**

-bueno ... yo ...yo ...solo .. quería saber quien te puso sesshomaru **- dijo algo nerviosa kagome , pensé que me preguntaría algo mas importante y me pregunta quien me puso mi nombre.**

-dime por que lo quieres saber ? , por que no quieres saber otra cosa-** le pregunte curioso ya que me llamo la atención su pregunta.**

- bueno es que siempre me llamo la curiosidad tu nombre -** dijo kagome mientras juntaba sus deditos .**

-bueno mi nombre me lo puso mi madre , ella misma lo creo , creo que nunca lo debiste escuchar antes **- le pregunte cosa que negó con su **** cabeza**

-y bueno sesshomaru por que no me cuentas sobre lo que has hecho durante todo el tiempo mm... cuantos años tienes ?** - me pregunto .**

- cuanto te imaginas que tengo** - le pregunte , de alguna manera ya me daba confianza el hablar con kagome algo en ella me dice que puedo confiar en ella .**

_**FIN DE PDV .**_

- bueno ... yo en realidad , pensaba que tenias mmmm ... unos 300 años , jaja que iluso no crees -** dijo kagome viendo a sesshomaru , al parecer le había agarrado confianza .**

- bueno te equivocas yo realmente tengo 250 años , soy mas mayor que todos los youkay de por aquí **- dijo sesshomaru divertido al ver la expresión en la cara de kagome la cual era así O.O**

-como es eso posible .. si aparentas tener 20 años **- dijo kagome al ver que este no mentía y se mostraba sereno como siempre .**

- bueno esa es la edad que tengo y bien quieres saber otra cosa ?-** pregunto sesshomaru , cosa que kagome solo asintió.**

**ellos pasaron todo el resto del día hablando sobre cosas que le habían pasado en su vida , ya se había olvidado de lo que había pasado ese día , ahora se encontraba mas interesada en saber sobre sesshomaru ya que el le había dado la oportunidad , pero claro que ella no quería saber ella nomas así que también le dijo que le preguntara cualquier cosa que quisiera, cosa que el no lo desaprovecho hasta que llego una pregunta que lo impresiono . ( aquí va la pregunta XD )**

- ¿y dime tu todavía estas enamorada de inuyasha , todavía te gusta? -** pregunto sesshomaru , algo curioso por alguna razón le inquietaba mucho .**

- para decir verdad , ya no , ya no me gusta y tampoco estoy enamorada de el , si no que ahora me gusta otra persona y cada vez mas me gusta **- dijo sonrojándose.**

- y quien es esa persona de la que gustas? -** pregunto sesshomaru al distante ya que por alguna razón le enfado esa pregunta.**

- bueno eso lo sabrás mas adelante , pero esa persona es la que se a aparecido a mi vida y vista de sorpresa , por lo cual me a hecho que me guste **- dijo kagome viendo lo a los ojos .**

-mmm con que es así bueno es mejor volver **- dijo sesshomaru mientras se paraba de la la roca la cual se había sentado .**

- si sera mejor , pero tendré la oportunidad de volver a hablar contigo como lo hicimos en esta ocasión **?- pregunto kagome a lo que quedo asombrada con la respuesta la cual era una pequeña sonrisa a la cual pudo divisar .**

- eso tenlo por seguro , pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto -** dijo sesshomaru ya que no quería lastimar su reputación de alguien frió.**

-claro este sera un secreto de los dos, y otra cosa sesshomaru -**dijo kagome viéndolo a los ojos algo nerviosa .**

- espero que sea así , y que cosa ? **- pregunto algo curioso .**

- si...si inuyasha aun sigue ... en la aldea de la anciana kaede , puedo viajar contigo ? **- pregunto kagome nerviosa** .

- primero tendrás que pensarlo y si necesitas algo solo búscame sin que se den cuenta -** respondió el lord .**

- así sera -** dijo kagome , para que los dos empezaran a tomar el camino para ir hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede, sin saber de la sorpresa que los esperaba o mas bien la noticia .**

* * *

**_Continuara ..._**

* * *

_**Bueno yo se que me quedo horrible , pero ahora subiré mas rápido ya que hacia tiempo que no me escribía y lo extrañaba**_

_**bueno espero sus comentarios , y si quien algo en especial para el siguiente cap no duden en decirme :D**_

_**no olviden dejar su reviews *-***_

_**bye bye**_

_**~ NEKOMINI ~**_


	6. Agradables salidas y una sorpresa

_**Bueno primero que nada , acá esta mi siguiente capitulo espero no haberlos desilusionado u.u **_

_**es que demore mucho y esta vez es por que no me llegaba la motivación**** , pero ahora si n.n **_

_**espero que les guste n.n**_

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior :_  
**

- ¿y dime tu todavía estas enamorada de inuyasha , todavía te gusta? -** pregunto sesshomaru , algo curioso por alguna razón le inquietaba mucho .**

- para decir verdad , ya no , ya no me gusta y tampoco estoy enamorada de el , si no que ahora me gusta otra persona y cada vez mas me gusta **- dijo sonrojándose.**

- y quien es esa persona de la que gustas? -** pregunto sesshomaru al distante ya que por alguna razón le enfado esa pregunta.**

- bueno eso lo sabrás mas adelante , pero esa persona es la que se a aparecido a mi vida y vista de sorpresa , por lo cual me a hecho que me guste **- dijo kagome viendo lo a los ojos .**

-mmm con que es así bueno es mejor volver **- dijo sesshomaru mientras se paraba de la la roca la cual se había sentado .**

- si sera mejor , pero tendré la oportunidad de volver a hablar contigo como lo hicimos en esta ocasión **?- pregunto kagome a lo que quedo asombrada con la respuesta la cual era una pequeña sonrisa a la cual pudo divisar .**

- eso tenlo por seguro , pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto -** dijo sesshomaru ya que no quería lastimar su reputación de alguien frió.**

-claro este sera un secreto de los dos, y otra cosa sesshomaru -**dijo kagome viéndolo a los ojos algo nerviosa .**

- espero que sea así , y que cosa ? **- pregunto algo curioso .**

- si...si inuyasha aun sigue ... en la aldea de la anciana kaede , puedo viajar contigo ? **- pregunto kagome nerviosa** .

- primero tendrás que pensarlo y si necesitas algo solo búscame sin que se den cuenta -** respondió el lord .**

- así sera -** dijo kagome , para que los dos empezaran a tomar el camino para ir hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede, sin saber de la sorpresa que los esperaba o mas bien la noticia .**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 : Agradables salidas y una sorpresa .**_

* * *

**Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraba ya muy cerca de la aldea por lo que decidieron tomar una distancia prudente ya que se acercaban a la cabaña de la anciana kaede y de seguro todos los amigos de ella la interrogarían de donde había estado en todo este tiempo , cosa que al llegar fue así.**

_**( AHORA NARRA SESSHOMARU n.n*PDV* )**_

Cuando llegamos a la aldea los amigos de kagome se abalanzaron sobre ella , para colmarla con preguntas como ¿ donde estabas ? ¿ estas bien ? o cosas por el estilo , por lo que ella le respondía con simples respuestas , al parecer el idiota de inuyasha no se encontraba , de seguro a de estar con la sacerdotisa muerta , pero ninguno de sus amigos le hablaba de el, cosa que solo la observaba con detenimiento sus movimientos ya que en realidad podía sentir su aroma y todavía sentía ¿tristeza? , por que tengo unas ganas de ir a su lado y estar con ella ... pero que demonios pienso no puedo hacer eso ya que no puedo sentir afecto por los humanos , claro rin es la excepción ya que ella es como mi hija , bueno dejando eso de lado mejor me iré no aguanto mucho el olor de tantos humanos juntos .

- rin vamonos -** le dije mientras la miraba , por lo que vino corriendo rápidamente ,para posicionarse a mi lado .**

- si señor sesshomaru **- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que me gire y emprendimos el viaje de regreso junto con jaken que ahora que me doy cuenta se encontraba llorando , al parecer por que lo deje solo y repetía las palabras _¨ amo bonito , pensé que había dejado a su leal sirviente ¨,_ por lo que no preste atención alguna .**

- espera por favor **- me lo dijo una voz que conocía muy bien , por lo que detuve mi marcha para girarme hacia kagome , la cual se acerco a rin y la abrazo , le dio un beso en la mejilla ,para que después se parara frente mio para decirme** - gracias por todo sesshomaru -** para luego darme una de sus sonrisas .**

- por nada humana **- le dije con la misma fría voz que me caracteriza para luego marcharme , me gusta llamarla humana ya que se enoja y pone una cara ... arg debería de dejar de pensar en ella** - vayámonos jaken , rin - cosa que los dos obedecieron llevando al demonio de dos cabezas .

_**FIN DE PDV .**_

**Sesshomaru después de haber dicho aquellas palabras que sorprendieron a la miko , se marcho aunque kagome al ver que sesshomaru se había ido cayo en cuanta de como la había llamado .**

- ES KAGOME ,NO HUMANA! -** dijo gritando , cosa que el lord alcanzo a escuchar embozando una pequeña sonrisa , que paso desapercibida por sus acompañantes , por lo que desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque la cual la miko se tranquilizo y volvió con sus amigos .**

* * *

_**~ una semana después ~**_

_**(PDV DE KAGOME )**_

había pasado como una semana desdé esa vez que sesshomaru me consoló, algo que realmente llamo mucho mi atención y me sorprendió ya que tiene la reputación de ser frió y que odia a los humanos , pero realmente ese día fue diferente se porto tan sincero conmigo y no creo que haya sido un sueño ya que al tercer día fui de noche al mismo campo y hay se encontraba el , como le había dicho ya no me gustaba inuyasha , solo lo quiero como un amigo , al parecer todo lo que pensaba que sentía era tan solo una obsesión y ahora me dirijo hacia el campo donde me empezaba a encontrar con sesshomaru , lo cual paso por algunos arboles y hay estaba el siendo iluminado con la luna con esa luna menguante al igual que la de su frente .

- hola sesshomaru - **dije por lo que el se giro ,dando a ver su hermoso semblante iluminado por la luz de la luna** -_¨pero que es lo que pienso no niego que me guste pero yo a el no ¨- _ **pensé algo cabizbaja** .

- hola kagome - **me dijo el cosa que me sorprendió me llamo por mi nombre y no humana , me gusta como es este sesshomaru , aunque prefiero el mas frió -**¨pero no podría decir celo ya que fue un cambio muy rápido y lo mas seguro que yo no les gustare el no soporta a las humanos ¨-** pensé algo triste**- _¨quizás todavía cree que me gusta inuyasha o quizás no le importo ¨_**- me puse aun mas triste , sin darme cuanta de que estaba frente mio .**

- sucede algo kagome - **me pregunto el viéndome con sus hermosos ojos , por lo que levante la cabeza que había bajado por la tristeza , por lo que pude observar su rostro con mayor detalle , esas marcas vio laceras que se encontraban en sus mejillas y con la luna de igual en la frente , esa expresión serena pero a la vez cautivadora .**

-que hermosa vista **- dije automáticamente por lo que pude ver un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos -** bueno me refiero al campo al campo **- dije nervios al darme cuenta de mis palabras, y sonrojan dome de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies , cosa por la que sesshomaru río , era extraño nunca demuestra sus expresiones pero desde esa vez todo el tiempo que lo e visto e podido ver algunas de esas expresiones .**

_**FIN DE PDV .**_

* * *

**-Ellos creían que esa noche seria como cualquier otra de las que habían estado juntos hablando , pero no fue así a la mitad de la noche cuando la luna estaba en su punto mas alto , un ruido los sorprendió obligan dolos a ponerse en posición de batalla , bueno mas bien sesshomaru ya que kagome no tenia su arco y sus flechas , por lo que se escondió detrás del taiyoukai , en eso sintió que el cuerpo de sesshomaru se tensaba al sentir como algunas ramas se rompían y crujían y de hay salia inuyasha viéndolo a los dos con una mirada furiosa.**

- inu..inuyasha ... que .. hace ... aquí **-pregunto kagome sorprendida , hasta le costaba articular palabra .**

- kagome me puedes decir que haces con sesshomaru -**dijo mas molesto al ver que esta se agarraba de las ropas de su medio hermano y este no hacia nada**

_-_ella no tiene por que decirte _¨ como es que no sentí su aroma¨_ **- dijo sesshomaru aun sin relajarse ya que sabia que inuyasha era muy alterado y podría atacarlo en cualquier momento .**

-vez mi amado inuyasha , te dije que kagome se entendía con tu ¨medio - hermano ¨- dijo una voz por detrás , diciendo la ultima palabra con asco .

- kikyo ! ! pero que es lo que hacen acá **- dijo kagome sacando valor enfrentarse a los dos intrusos .**

- bueno es que quería verificar si es que estabas con el infeliz de sesshomaru y al parecer es verdad , no crees que eres un poco regalada -** dijo inuyasha para empezar a reír a carcajadas , pero con lo que no contó fue con un golpe en su mejilla derecha el cual fue dado por sesshomaru .**

- inuyasha ! **!- grito kikyo al ver a su pareja en el suelo , y ver la parte afectada , sin mas este se paro y le propino un golpe a su medio hermano .**

-maldito sesshomaru **- grito inuyasha tirándose le encima corriéndolo del lado de kagome , causando que esta caiga y enfadara mas a sesshomaru .**

- te atrevez a tocarlo un cabello mas y te mato **- dijo sesshomaru furioso , palabras que sorprendieron mas a kagome .**

- bueno si te importa tanto ella , por que no te la llevas contigo , al fin y al cabo inuyasha viajara conmigo **- dijo kikyo , pensando que aquellas palabras lastimarían a kagome , cosa que así no fue . **

- y que pasaría si así fuera , que pasaría si me la llevo conmigo -** dijo cosa que impresiono mucho a inuyasha .**

- tu... tu no te ... no te atreverías** - dijo inuyasha enfadado .**

- por que no** - dijo sesshomaru con su típica mirada fría que lo caracterizaba . **

- bueno por ... por que yo ...** - dijo inuyasha sin saber como continuar . ...**

- sess... sesshormaru -** dijo kagome con un hilo de voz al estar impresionada por sus palabras .**

* * *

_**Continuara ... **_

* * *

_**lamento la demora espero no haberlas o haberlos decepcionado :C es que me hacia falta la inspiración **_

_**así que no se como habrá quedado :C **_


	7. quien eres tu?

bueno acá esta mi siguiente capitulo espero que les guste n.n :D

* * *

en el capitulo anterior :

- inuyasha ! **!- grito kikyo al ver a su pareja en el suelo , y ver la parte afectada , sin mas este se paro y le propino un golpe a su medio hermano .**

-maldito sesshomaru **- grito inuyasha tirándose le encima corriéndolo del lado de kagome , causando que esta caiga y enfadara mas a sesshomaru .**

- te atrévete a tocarle un cabello mas y te mato **- dijo sesshomaru furioso , palabras que sorprendieron mas a kagome .**

- bueno si te importa tanto ella , por que no te la llevas contigo , al fin y al cabo inuyasha viajara conmigo **- dijo kikyo , pensando que aquellas palabras lastimarían a kagome , cosa que así no fue .**

- y que pasaría si así fuera , que pasaría si me la llevo conmigo -** dijo cosa que impresiono mucho a inuyasha .**

- tu... tu no te ... no te atreverías** - dijo inuyasha enfadado .**

- por que no** - dijo sesshomaru con su típica mirada fría que lo caracterizaba .**

- bueno por ... por que yo ...** - dijo inuyasha sin saber como continuar . ...**

- sess... sesshormaru -** dijo kagome con un hilo de voz al estar impresionada por sus palabras .**

* * *

_**Quien eres tu? **_

* * *

- por que yo la necesito para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla - **dijo inuyasha sin consideración alguna , e hiriendo a kagome , ella lo sabia el solo la necesitaba para encontrar los fragmentos .**

- al parecer no sabes decir nada mas que eso -** dijo sesshomaru , al sentir el olor de intranquilidad de kagome , y sentir las manos temblorosas de ella en su haori ( creo que es asi , y si me equivoco gomen ) , por lo que hizo que su ira aumentara .**

- no te preocupes sesshomaru ,al parecer solo me quería como un rastreador pero ya no mas el ya tiene a su KIKYO - **dijo remarcando la ultima palabra** - ella sera su rastreador , veo que ya no me necesitan -** dijo con lagrimas en los ojos debido a la desconsideración de inuyasha .**

- si miko , vete tu ya no eres necesaria , ya que yo estoy acá para buscar los fragmentos -** dijo kikyo sin pensar que aquellas palabras serian como un clip para inuyasha .**

- solo me faltaba eso , inuyasha aquella promesa que te hice , la de estar contigo siempre esta anulada desde ahora y para siempre , ya tienes a quien estará a tu lado , por lo que ya no soy necesaria -** dijo kagome mostrandose firme , pero con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas .**

- siendo así me toca ami cumplir la promesa - **dijo sesshomaru , por lo que kagome quedo con curiosidad .**

-que promesa sesshomaru **- pregunto kagome sin acordarse de aquella promesa .**

- si sesshomaru dinos que promesa **- dijo iuyasha molesto de que kagome y su medio hermano tuvieran algún secreto compartido .**

- el que si tu te encontrabas con el híbrido y la muerta juntos yo te llevaría conmigo **- dijo tomándola de la cintura y empezar a elevarse .**

- no maldito no te la lleves ella es MI. -** inuyasha no termino de decir las palabras debido a que recibió como mil puñales se le clavaban en la cara , por lo que temeroso miro a su lado , dándose cuenta que kikyo lo miraba con una mirada fulminante -** es mi a..amiga no me mire así kikyo-** dijo como un pequeño cordero** **, para luego fijarse que sesshomaru y kagome se habían marchado .**

* * *

**~ con sesshomaru y kagome ~ **

* * *

**iban por los aires, kagome siendo abrazada por la cintura , para que no cayera de los brazos de seshomaru ( les aclaro sesshomaru tiene sus 2 brazos en mi historia ) , ya que extrañamente tenia la sensación de que si algo le pasaba a kagome , el vivir no seria necesario .**

- dime sesshomaru ,por que razón tu te preocupas por mi- **dijo kagome agarrándose de sus ropas encontrando mayor protección .**

- por algo que sabrás mas adelante , ahora no es necesario que te lo diga ya que tu no sientes o mismo -** aquellas palabras kagome no las entendió realmente , solo la confundieron mucho mas.**

- bueno , pero esta es mi ultima pregunta realmente me dejaras viajar a tu lado ?**- dijo escondiendo su cara , ya que no sabría que cara poner en ese momento y de lo mas seguro tendría la mas fea** - que vergüenza debo tener una cara horrible .

**sesshomaru que la tenia agarrada de la cintura con las dos manos se soltó de una para poder tomarla del mentón y levantar le la cara , por lo que vio en las mejillas de kagome un tenue color rojizo , el cual la hacia lucir contrario a lo fea , si no que mas hermosa de lo que es .**

- solo por una razón , el imbécil de inuyasha ya perdió su oportunidad de estar contigo el estar con el te hará mucho daño kagome y mas si la miko muerta le hizo creer que nosotros dos somos pareja **- dijo sessomaru sorprendiendo a kagome ,ella pensó que le diría ¨por que si¨o ¨a ti no te interesa ¨algo por el estilo pero nunca se imagino esa respuesta .**

**kagome después de escuchar la respuesta de sesshomaru prefirió quedarse callada y disfrutar de su compañía , no podía entender como es que le daba miedo o encontraba que era un ser de frió corazón , cuando era todo o contrario , un demonio preocupado por algunas personas , según lo que ella había visto , bueno solo se había comportado así con ella sin contar a rin , con la pequeña rin siempre es así , estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que habían llegado a tierra , tampoco que alguien diminuta corría hacia ellos con los brazos abierto y se tiraba encima de ella .**

-kagome -sama , rin tenia razón era usted -** dijo la niña feliz de ver a kagome hacia tiempo que no lo hacia .**

- hola rin como has estado ? **- pregunto kagome mientras le acariciaba el cabello .**

- bien , rin esta bien gracia por preguntar señorita **- dijo la pequeña mostrando le una hermosa sonrisa - señorita si usted esta acá eso quiere decir que vivirá con rin y el señor sesshomaru - dijo la pequeña olvidandose del demonio sapo .**

- etto , bueno no se realmen..

- si ella se quedara acá con nosotros , de ahora en adelante ella viajara junto a nosotros **- dijo sesshomaru interrumpiendo a kagome , cosa que alegro a rin y salto pro todo el castillo .**

* * *

**~ tiempo después ~**

**habían pasado varios meses desde que kagome empezó a vivir en el castillo de sesshomaru por lo que el gran lord ya no se ausentaba mucho del lugar, solo cuando tenia que atender cosas realmente importante de sus tierras , uno de esos días cuando sesshomaru tuvo que ausentarse y kagome se encontraba en su habitación la cual se ubicaba en uno de los mejores lugares del castillo con vista al jardín , ella se encontraba jugando con rin , si no hasta que sintieron un gran estruendo en el castillo por lo que miraron por el gran ventanal , para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos rojos y ropajes como los de naraku .**

- SESSHOMARU SAL DE INMEDIATO DE TU CASTILLO , TENEMOS ASUNTOS QUE ATENDER -** dijo aquel extraño joven .**

-quien eres tu ? **- pregunto jaken que salio todo tembloroso y triste ya que su amo bonito se fue sin el por lo que que salio con miedo del castillo hacia donde se encontraba el chico .**

- yo ? bueno mi nombre es...

* * *

**Continuara ...**

* * *

**_ Bueno yo se que estuvo terrible pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo abra mas acción :p es que esta idea la tenia hace tiempo pero no tenia tiempo para escribir TT-TT cosa que me encanta ._**

**_bueno espero su opinion sea buena o mala se que habran malas , pero aun _**

**_así las espero n.n _**

**_~nekomini ~_**

**_bye _**


End file.
